


Hope

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: Falling for You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part two inspired by "cinnamon."This 100 words is the start of Harry's trip down memory lane, hence the italics. :)





	Hope

_Harry breathes in the fallen leaves, rusted and cracking on the ground, the burning woodfire, the cool air dancing around Louis’ ankles as he walks toward their broken log, Louis as he settles beside him. He smells of autumn, of nature and tea and warm cinnamon._

_Harry feels Louis’ eyes on him. He stares at the fire, trying to gather all of his courage._

_Louis’ hand finds Harry’s own, and the words are on the tip of his tongue when Louis says, “I love you, y’know.”_

_Harry turns, surprised, to find Louis smiling back, half-lit by flames. “I love you.”_


End file.
